L'immortalité d'Arwen
by Albane
Summary: Défi n 68 du Poney Fringant: Eldarion souhaite ouvrir la succession de sa mère.


Défi 68 du Poney, sur la mort d'Arwen. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce texte, qui est ce qu'on pourrait appeler une déformation professionnelle !

* * *

Quelques mois après le départ de la dame Arwen, la jeune épouse du deuxième fils de l'aînée de sa quatrième fille, qui avait toujours été chicanière envers ses belles-sœurs, belles-cousines et tantes et grandes-tantes par alliance, réclama ouvertement, comme sa part d'héritage, le diadème de jade des Noldor.

Dans la famille, l'affaire prit de l'ampleur et Eldarion fut contraint de s'en mêler pour calmer cette querelle de bonne-femme. Il pensait que sa mère n'aurait jamais réservé à l'épouse du deuxième fils de sa onzième nièce un bijou d'une telle valeur. A sa propre femme, la nouvelle Reine, ou bien à sa première sœur, peut-être, mais pas à l'épouse d'un arrière-petit-fils, qui n'avait absolument aucune chance de devenir reine un jour. Arwen avait bien dû lui prévoir quelque chose, mais pas le diadème de jade des Noldor.

Il fit donc mander le notaire de famille, qui lui confirma qu'Arwen, en dame avisée, avec tout prévu. Un testament existait, déposé par sa mère à son étude quelques jours avant son départ.

\- Parfait, ouvrons-le ! Faut-il convoquer mes sœurs ou pouvons-nous le faire dès à présent ?  
\- La présence de vos sœurs est requise…  
\- Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème, répliqua Eldarion sans prêter attention au ton un peu gêné du notaire.  
\- Il y a un petit détail, cependant…  
\- Oui ? demanda le Roi en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Cela ne devrait pas poser problème, déclara à son tour le notaire… Mais nous ne pouvons ouvrir le testament sans la présence de son auteur.

Eldarion le fixa un moment sans comprendre. Il ne se donna pas la peine de poser une question. Son silence royal en était une. Le notaire poursuivit :

\- …Sauf bien sûr, précisément en cas de décès de l'auteur.  
\- Eh bien ?! C'est justement pour cela que je demande à ouvrir le testament de ma mère !  
\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Le service des registres de l'état-civil de Minas Tirith devrait pouvoir le prouver sans soucis, susurra le notaire.

Un pli soucieux était apparu sur le front du Roi. Il avait le vague pressentiment qu'il allait faire face à un problème plus épineux qu'il n'y paraissait.

\- Je vous laisse me recontacter quand vous avez réuni vos sœurs et obtenu l'acte de décès de votre mère, conclut le notaire en se retirant.

La semaine suivante, le Roi trouva le temps de se rendre au service des registres de l'état civil de Minas Tirith. Il constata avec une certaine fierté l'ébullition qui se fit au milieu des fonctionnaires quand il apparut en personne au milieu d'eux.

\- Bonjour, restez assis, restez assis ! Je souhaiterai avoir un exemplaire de l'acte de décès que vous avez fait quand ma mère nous a quittés.  
\- Nous… ? bredouilla le jeune homme que le Roi avait fixé du regard, le désignant ainsi parmi ses collègues.  
\- Bien sûr, vous. C'est votre travail, non ? Les registres de décès, des unions et de naissances de la ville.  
\- Oui mais nous, on a…on a…Je vais chercher mon supérieur !  
\- Faites donc.

Le temps que le supérieur arrive, il resta au milieu des fonctionnaires figés et laissa promener son regard sur les décorations du plafond pour les libérer du poids de sa présence. Très vite, arriva un homme d'âge mur, à la barbe fournie, qui l'invita à venir dans son bureau. La porte se referma sur eux et derrière, les petits fonctionnaires reprirent leurs activités.

\- On me dit que vous souhaitez obtenir l'acte de décès de votre mère la Dame Arwen.  
\- Tout à fait. Ma mère nous a quittés au cœur de l'hiver dernier.  
\- Je sais, mais nous n'avions alors dressé aucun acte. Personne n'est venu le faire.  
\- Personne n'est venu ?! Je ne savais même pas qu'il fallait que quelqu'un vienne. Pour mon père…  
\- Pour votre père, l'Administration du Palais s'en est chargé à votre place. Vous ne porteriez pas ce cercle d'or sur le front si le Seigneur Elessar n'avait pas été officiellement déclaré décédé.  
\- Bon, eh bien, faisons-le de suite pour ma mère, s'exclama Eldarion, quelque peu agacé qu'on lui parle sur ce ton.  
\- Bien sûr. Connaissez-vous son état civil, sa date de naissance, son lieu de naissance, le nom de ses parents ?  
\- Oui, évidemment.  
\- Parfait. Avez-vous le certificat du médecin constatant le décès ?  
\- Pardon ? Un certificat de médecin ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Ma mère nous a quittés pour rejoindre la Lothlorien, les terres de ses aïeuls !  
\- Vous voulez dire que vous ne savez pas si elle est décédée ou encore vivante sur la terre de ses aïeuls ?

Cette supposition frappa Eldarion en plein cœur. Il était Roi, il était devenu un homme fait et solide. Il était celui de sa fratrie qui avait le mieux compris et accepté la décision de leur mère. Mais sa mort choisie avait été très difficile à vivre. Et voilà qu'un petit chefaillon fonctionnaire se permettait de retourner le couteau dans la plaie en suggérant que, peut-être, Arwen n'était pas morte.

Il se reprit vite et martela.

\- Ma mère est partie pour quitter cette vie, destin auquel son choix d'épouser mon père devait inéluctablement la conduire. Ma mère ne reviendra pas. Nous tenons tous ma mère pour morte. Tout le royaume a porté son deuil. Nous devons aujourd'hui ouvrir sa succession.  
\- Oui mais sans attestation médicale… je ne peux rien faire.  
\- Mais enfin, quelle est la solution ?

Le chef du service haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être un médecin de la Lothlorien a-t-il pu constater le décès de votre mère. J'imagine qu'ils tiennent des registres d'état civil comme nous… Nous pouvons recopier un acte d'une autre commune sur nos registres, puisque Dame Arwen résidait dans notre ville.

Eldarion ne put retenir un lourd soupir. Cet homme sortait-il parfois de ses registres poussiéreux ?

\- Mais la Lothlorien est désertée, désormais.  
\- Ah…  
\- Je ne vais quand même pas envoyer le médecin de la cour en Lothlorien pour qu'il constate que ma mère repose désormais ?  
\- C'est une possibilité…

C'est qu'il était sérieux, le bougre.

\- Non, ce serait manquer de respect au corps de ma mère, je ne permettrais pas que quelqu'un aille troubler sa sépulture, trancha le Roi.  
\- Nous pourrions peut-être demander au Tribunal un jugement d'absence. Mais cela sera long. D'ici dix ans, sans nouvelles d'elle, nous ferons un acte de décès…  
\- Dix ans ? Mais vous vous moquez de moi !  
\- Mon Roi, je ne me permettrais pas ! s'exclama le fonctionnaire, sur la défensive. Je ne fais que vous donner quelques éléments de droit civil. Bien sûr, étant donné votre fonction, je ne doute pas que vous le saviez déjà.  
\- Bon, et pour les soldats disparus à la guerre, comment on fait ? On attend dix ans pour verser la pension à leur veuve ?  
\- Non, pour eux, on fait un jugement de disparition. Ce n'est pas la même chose qu'un jugement d'absence. On fait un jugement de disparition quand la personne disparaît dans une situation dangereuse. Dans une situation où sa mort est probable : La guerre. Votre mère, une elfe normalement immortelle, qui part rejoindre sa terre natale…on ne peut pas parler de situation mettant en péril sa vie…

Eldarion regagna ses appartements un peu désorienté et pensif. Après quelques jours de réflexion, sans en parler à personne d'autre qu'à son épouse, il décida de n'entreprendre aucune démarche. Il dirait à sa famille qu'il n'y avait pas de testament, qu'ils devraient s'arranger entre eux, et se conformer à son arbitrage souverain en cas de litige.

Quelque part, cette situation le satisfaisait :

Administrativement, il ne pouvait faire reconnaître le décès de sa mère.  
Administrativement, il n'était pas orphelin.  
Administrativement, la Dame Arwen avait gardé son immortalité.


End file.
